


Masterwork [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagna makes Harding a present. Dagna has no concept of reasonable scope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterwork [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masterwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414851) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5BDAI%5D%20Masterwork.mp3) | 15:26 | 14.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/masterwork) |  |   
  
### Music

_The Technicolor Phase_ by Owl City

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting! and madamebadger for blanket permission!


End file.
